Don't Disrupt This
by Silent Sage
Summary: "Think of me as Shigure, you'd probably enjoy it more." Toki/Yuuki PWP fic.


**Don't Disrupt This**

**Disclaimer**: Characters belong to Akimine Kamijyo. She's _amazing_.

**A/N**: It's basically a PWP. Between males. So yeah, you've been forewarned.

...

"And you call me stubborn?" Toki grunted as he slammed himself down on Yuuki's cock. He would never EVER admit he groaned like a two-dollar whore when he felt the head of Yuuki's cock rub against his sensitive prostate. Although it was hard to admit he would never ever say it when that sensation, coupled with the feeling of strong hands gripping his hips and grinding upward inside his body, were keeping him from properly keeping his mouth shut and his mind coherent.

The moan escaping his mouth was quieted as Yuuki grabbed the nape of his neck and tugged him forward to plunder his mouth with an eager tongue.

"You talk too much Fourth," Yuuki murmured as he freed Toki's lips. He nipped at Toki's swollen bottom lip, his slick, pink tongue tracing the abused flesh tenderly.

"Only because-" Toki clenched his eyes shut, rocking in Yuuki's lap, rubbing his leaking erection against the other's firm stomach, "You won't hurry up and finish this."

Yuuki didn't voice a response. Instead, he licked at Toki's flushed cheek before following the trail of his bright red blush from his cheeks downward to his neck with soft, brief kisses; every spot Yuuki pressed his soft lips leaving an array of goose bumps. He stopped at the crux of his shoulder where his neck met his shoulder. Like some sort of weird, cat-obsessed vampire, he opened his mouth, only to sharply press his teeth against the delicate patch of skin.

Toki shuddered at the sensation, his nails digging into the tender skin of Yuuki's shoulder. He squirmed against Yuuki in frustration, partly because Yuuki wouldn't let him have his way with his movements, _mostly_ because he knew that the catboy knew the bruise on his neck would take days to heal.

Stubbornly, he lifted himself again, the head of Yuuki's dripping penis barely free from the tight confines of his slick hole before he surged downward with a grunt. In retaliation to Yuuki's marking, he made sure to clench his muscles tight around Yuuki as he grasped the other's dick within his body.

Yuuki's grip on Toki's hip was already tight, but after that particular move, Toki swore he could feel the other's fingers rubbing against his bone. He would complain, _later_ though, especially when Yuuki wrapped his callused fingers around his cock and rubbed the leaking slit of his dick with his thumb. Shuddering, Toki halted his movements, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as he grinded himself against Yuuki helplessly.

"A-ah!" Toki whimpered as he pressed himself against Yuuki, the slick slide of Yuuki's overheated flesh only inflaming his already over sensitized body. Yuuki's grip around his flushed cock, coupled with the sensation of the other teenager's cock striking against his prostate, sent him over the edge.

Fire rippled throughout his body and even downward to his toes when Toki finally came. He unabashedly stained his and Yuuki's chest with lines of milky white fluid as he dick jolted between their bodies. He shuddered, his fingers twitching against Yuuki's shoulders as he slumped forward onto him. He kept his arms wrapped stubbornly around the other man, his breath labored and uncontrolled as he rested his head against Yuuki's hair.

Yuuki's neglected length was still hard inside his body; a reminder that the other hadn't reached his peak of pleasure yet.

Toki was still gasping for breath when Yuuki pushed him on his back, bending him nearly in half as he lost inhibition. At that moment, the most barbaric of all of the Code:Breakers emerged forth. Ruby colored eyes narrowed as he pistoned his hips forward into Toki with unparalleled vigor, the harsh sound of flesh snapping against flesh echoed in the rented room.

Little noises, catches of breath, and the occasional grunt left Toki's lips every time Yuuki rammed into his body.

It was almost abusive the way Yuuki used his body when they reached these moments of near climax.

_Almost_.

Toki covered his face with his arms. A wry smile was on his mouth as he murmured, "Think of me as Shigure, you'd probably enjoy it more."

Hearing Shigure's name, Yuuki tightened his grip on Toki's thigh and shoved his hips a little rougher than necessary, earning a yowl from Toki.

Toki gasped for breath, his heterochromatic eyes dilated from surprise and the surge of pleasure rushing up his spine like little shocks of electricity. The fucking they did earlier that day, the foreplay from earlier in the movie, and his climax from several minutes earlier only made his cock twitch in interest. He didn't he could get it up again, although Toki was sure Yuuki –if pressed- would do everything to prove him wrong.

"Dumbass," Yuuki growled, his hands roving underneath Yuuki's ass to spread his cheeks, causing him to penetrate the blonde deeper. "You can _never_ replace Shigure."

Toki wasn't sure if something inside him broke or maybe Yuuki finally disregarded the boundary of-of they're not _friends_, but maybe comrades?- but there was an undeniable pain in chest when Yuuki smashes their lips together. It was like all the kisses before but absolutely not, this was tinged with desperation that Toki's addled mind could not –_would not_- comprehend.

The sharp pain in Toki's chest grew when Yuuki lost his rhythm and buried his head against his shoulder, holding him tight against his chest.

The force of Toki's earlier climax caused his muscles around Yuuki's dick to clamp tight around his length like a vice. It was always a wonder how the Third Code:Breaker lasted as long as he did.

One last thrust inside Toki and Yuuki froze. He was buried balls-deep inside Toki when he stuttered and suddenly released inside his body despite the blonde's initial protest. Cum was sticky and irritating to remove, and even more of a bitch in the morning when he was pressed for time.

Yuuki insistently kept thrusting into him until his shaft was soft and his seed was leaking from Toki and smeared against his thighs. His arms gave way and he dropped on top of Toki like deadweight. He stayed there until the blonde pushed him off with a grunt.

Toki didn't say anything when Yuuki curled up behind him, his arm precisely thrown in a haphazard manner across Toki's stomach in attempt to keep him next to him in the bed. He knew that Yuuki could hear his heartbeat; even _he_ wasn't good enough to control the frequency of his heartbeat to the point where it signaled that he was asleep. If Yuuki did nuzzle into the nape of his neck, he didn't say anything either. Toki's fingers did minutely tighten against the wrist of the arm around him.

They both continued pretending.

* * *

><p><strong>SS<strong>: Seriously, am I the only one thinking that Toki is like, the bicycle of the Code:Breaker fandom? With the latest chapters, ohmygod, he and Yuuki have some major chemistry. Yummm. I basically wrote this on a whim from the new chapters, so if you see any grammar/spelling issues, give a shoutout. Review too please!


End file.
